Visions
by XxWritingGurlxX
Summary: Eva is the new girl in town and she is sick of a boy named Enzo. As she gets to know him day after day, she starts to discover fatal information about him.


The luggage in the trunk rattled as the car turned. _Two more hours and we're there. _I thought. I was moving to a small town in Colorado. We're from New Mexico, and what I mean by "we're" I mean my parents, and my older sister, Ella. We were basically driving in the middle of nowhere. Ella is only a year older than me, seventeen. I turn seventeen in November. I slept through most of the drive, only when Ella woke me up when she was admiring a cliffside. It was beautiful, but I went back to sleep after that.

_We're here!, _I thought, waking up to see a nice, small neighborhood. I stepped out the car, looking around the place. It looked like a neighborhood you would see on TV, friendly neighbors, nicely cut lawns. "Well, we're here." My mother said, pulling back her thick brown hair. "Yay…" I groaned. "Oh come on, Eva. This'll be a new, fresh start for all of us." Ella smiled, trying to cheer me up. I didn't want to leave the town I've lived in all my life. But I guess you cant always get what you want. I walked in the house, quickly picking my room. It was upstairs, roomy and cozy. The movers placed my bed and my TV in my room. The movers left with some good money, mom always knew how to tip. My name is Evalina, but I liked to be called Eva. I walked outside. There was a short redhead running toward me. She frightened me at first, but I knew she just wanted to know who I was. She smiled wide. "Hi, I'm Cecilia! You are?"

I stared at her, then smiled. "Evalina. But you can call me Eva."

"So, where you from?"

"New Mexico."

She chuckled. "_Arriba!"_ I laughed. "It's not really Mexico, but its close to Mexico." I explained. Another girl with dirty-blonde hair and a shy look on her face came. "This is Charolette. My best friend." Cecilia introduced. "Hey." Charolette almost whispered. "I'm Evalina." Obviously I lived next door to Cecilia. And Charolette lived next door to her, too. A boy in a tight shirt, showing his muscles, was cutting the weeds in his yard. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to him. Cecilia and Charolette glanced behind their shoulders. "That's Enzo. He's only lived here for a year. Isn't he a total hunk? He's been the high schools football team star for a while now. The only thing I hate about him: he's such a mystery. It almost seems as if he's hiding something sometimes."

"Weird." I said. "Yeah. Enzo _is _weird. He gets mad everytime someone mentions… 'murder.'" Cecilia said. My eyes widened. "Do you want to meet him? Our guy friend, Josh, is buddies with Enzo." She asked. "Sure." They lead me to Josh. Josh had deep brown eyes and black wavy hair. He had a large blue and yellow letterman jacket on. "'Sup? I'm Josh, that's Enzo." Josh greeted, Enzo glaring at me in the corner of his eye. "Hi." I squeaked. Enzo looked scary. He was cute, but scary. When I was a kid, I could see people's past and future. It tortured me, cause most of them were tragic. My ability faded, I guess. I had the feeling someone he loved died. "You guys wanna order pizza? I'm starving." Josh asked, taking out his cell phone. "You know me, Josh! Cheese pizza for me!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"What about you, Enzo?"

"No thanks."

His voice was deep and raspy. Josh looked at me. "Want any?" He waited for my answer. "I'm fine." My dark brown curls tossed around in the breeze. I got pretty dark this summer, I'm naturally tan, but I got really darker than usual. I brushed my hair back with my hand as Josh ordered pizza. "So, you just got here, huh?" Enzo finally spoke to me. "Yep." I replied. I was surprised he talked to me, but I didn't want to show I was surprised. "You must work out a lot." I blurted. I didn't mean to say that. He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm on the football team."

"Cool…"

I could see Ella walking towards me. "Hey, Eva. Already making friends?" She asked, her eyebrows up. "You could say that." I replied, biting my bottom lip. Ella turned around, her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe a tall, buff guy was standing in front of her. Ella fixed her hair quickly. "Hi, I'm Ella. Eva's big sister. She changed her voice to a husky tone. She always does that in presence of a hunk. "Hi, I'm Enzo." He shook her hand, Ella nearly falling over. "You've got quite a grip, there." She giggled. Ella thinks she looks so different from me. We both have dark hazel eyes, we're both tan and we're both tall. She just has straight hair. I could tell Enzo knew she was flirting. He had a look on his face like: 'I'm flattered, but I'm not really ready for this.' A car with a small box on top of it that said, _Pizza Hut, _pulled up. "Delivery for… Josh Kinder?" The pizza guy asked. Josh took all the pizza boxes, setting them on a table in his backyard. "Thanks, enjoy your food." The pizza guy said, taking the ten bucks Josh gave him. He drove away in his red Toyota. We sat on the bench in Josh' backyard, Cecilia and Josh digging into their pizza like pigs. Of course, Ella sat by Enzo. "So, you like playing football? Lemme guess... you're a quarterback…!" Ella blabbed on and on about how strong and fit he was, then changed the subject to healthy foods. Ella wasn't really good at flirting. She's only had three boyfriends, and they were all nerds. She's not used to guys like Enzo. "I've gotta use the bathroom." Enzo quickly got up and disappeared behind Josh' house. Ella sighed. "I'm such a loser."

"Ella, you're not a loser." I tried to cheer Ella up. Enzo surprisingly came back with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry, Ella. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

Cecilia looked over at Ella and slid by her. "He's never ready for relationships." She whispered.

It was dawn and Mom wanted us home. Dad would be gone for a week at training or something. We walked in, the smell of a burning cinnamon-apple scented candle filled the air. My mother always loved to light candles. She sipped her tea and flashed a smile at us. "So, was it fun? Meeting the kids around the neighborhood?" She asked with a peaceful look on her face. "Yeah, it was cool." I replied as I poured lemonade in a glass. "Good. I'm glad you girls are already making friends!"

I gulped down my juice and Ella and I went upstairs. Suddenly, I heard Ella squeal. I ran to her door, flinging it open. "What happened?" I demanded, looking around. She smiled wide. "I can see Enzo!" She exclaimed, pointing out the window. He was in his backyard, swinging something around. I sighed. "Ella. You're spying. That's not cool,"

"Well—" She stopped, staring out the window as if she did something bad. I wondered what she was staring at, so I turned around. Enzo, meeting his stare with ours, holding a _huge_ knife in an attacking stance.


End file.
